I think she likes me
by Elisabeth Lupin
Summary: Songfic de sasuke y sakura creo que me gusta espero que a vosotros tb jeje


**I think she likes me**

****

_I think she likes me Creo que me gusta _

Ciertamente, era lo único que se le ocurría para describir lo que le pasaba, cómo esa sensación cálida al estar junto a ella, los arrebatos de celos que le daban nada más verla hablar con otro, aunque sea con ese baka de Naruto, que tiene novia por lo demás. Se que no debería hacerlo, porque ella no sería capaz de robarle el novio a Hinata, y además, no le gusta el pelo naranja, pero no puedo evitarlo. Hace ya tiempo que volví a Konoha, tras haber logrado por fin matar al bastardo de mi hermano. Ella estaba impresionante; cierto que habían pasado algunos años, y cierto también que yo había cambiado. Pero solo estaba más alto y llevaba el pelo más largo. Ella, por el contrario, había desarrollado un cuerpo por el que babeaba la mitad de la villa, y había ganado confianza en sí misma.

_And I know I like her Y sé que yo le gusto _

Y está claro que siente algo por mí, lo sabe todo el mundo, incluido yo, aunque haga como que no me doy cuenta, tampoco estoy tan ausente para no notarlo!! Sobre todo cuando se pelea con la rubia esa pesada. Y es por eso que nadie se le acerca, jeje, algo bueno tenía que salir de haber matado a Orochimaru, ahora muchos me tenían miedo o respeto… y no se atreverían a acercarse a ella.

_It's kind of frightening Casi da miedo  
Because it's too soon to be sure Porque es muy pronto para saberlo _

_I think she likes me Creo que me gusta  
And maybe even might be love Puede que incluso sea amor _

Un Uchiha nunca tiene miedo, ni siquiera en las más peligrosas misiones, y yo he sentido el temor pocas veces en mi vida, y he tenido ocasiones para hacerlo, os lo aseguro. Pero este sentimiento, el no saber si me gusta, es simple atracción, la deseo o la amo me llena de incertidumbre. Ella es absolutamente adorable, sobre todo cuando se enfada, que se pone muy graciosa. Me encanta su pelo, rosa chicle, un color por lo demás raro, pero que le enmarca la cara y resalta sus ojos verdes como jades. Dios, Sakura, has visto como me tienes?

_Should I be patient? Debo ser paciente?  
__Or should I ask her straight out? __O debo pedirle que salga conmigo?  
That smile she gave me Esa sonrisa que me dirigió  
Don't leave too much room for doubt No deja mucho espacio para dudas _

Supongo que, dado lo obvio de sus sentimientos, debería pedirle que saliese conmigo, pero aún dudo. No es que no sepa lo que me contestaría, esas maravillosas sonrisas que me dirige cada mañana son bastante claras, y me alegran el día. Y sin embargo, porqué soy tan frío? Pues porque me da miedo traicionarme, esta es una situación que no controlo y odio perder el control de las cosas. Más ya he tomado una decisión, le pediré una cita, y veremos si lo que siento es simple atracción o algo más.

_  
I think she likes me Creo que me gusta  
And maybe even might be love Puede que incluso sea amor_

Ha sido una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Decidí llevar a Sakura a la feria, y tras aceptar encantada (menos mal) me rogó con un puchero que fuésemos con yukata. Quién se podría resistir? Yo por lo visto no, así que a las ocho me presenté en su casa con un yukata azul con unos bordados en blanco y el pelo suelto, sin recogérmelo con la cinta como acostumbraba. Sakura salió de casa y os juro que me quedé sin respiración. Iba más que hermosa, con un yukata rojo, con un GRAN escote, (se me fueron los ojos y todo n.nu) y unos delicados bordados de flores de sakura. El obi, en rombos rosas sobre negro le marcaba la cintura de avispa que tenía y la hacía verse increíble. Además, se había recogido el pelo en un moño despeinado con varias horquillas y llevaba el flequillo enmarcándole la cara.

- Hola Sasuke-kun – dijo alegre y sonriente y, cogiéndole un mechón de su cabello exclamó – que bien te queda el pelo así. Estás muy guapo con el yukata.

- Emmm, gracias – me puse como un tomate, y comencé a andar, intentando calmarme un poco. Ella se agarró de mi brazo y sonrió nuevamente, lo que hizo que me entrase una extraña sensación – Tú estás más que hermosa, Sakura.

- Sa-sasuke-kun – tartamudeó roja como un tomate.

- Sólo Sasuke – la sonreí.

- Está bien… Sasuke.

Me gustó mucho oír mi nombre de sus labios. No me preguntéis porqué, estoy más que confundido. Lo pasamos bien en la feria, y realmente no nos despegamos en toda la noche, cuando, tras los fuegos artificiales era ya muy tarde, la acompañé a su casa. Ambos cogidos de la mano, sus mejillas tenían un suave tono sonrosado, que la hacía verse aún más hermosa.

_  
Our first kiss Nuestro primer beso  
Said more than goodnight Dice más que buenas noches  
I bet __I relived it Apostaría a que lo he revivido  
A thousand times Cientos de veces _

Llegados a la puerta de su casa, se me quedó mirando y me dijo que lo había pasado muy bien. Ni la oí, miraba sus labios que brillaban argentinos a la luz de la luna. No lo pensé, sólo me incliné, despacio, muy despacio, hasta que nuestros alientos chocaron. Ella con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo tembloroso, y nuestras bocas a escasos centímetros. Lentamente, cubrí la pequeña distancia, posando mis labios sobre los suyos. Labios de fresa, fue lo que pensé, suaves y carnosos; los acaricié con la lengua, queriendo profundizar más, ella me dejó, y nuestras lenguas se enredaron en un beso cada vez más apasionado. Sólo nos separamos cuando estábamos a punto de morir por asfixia.

- Buenas noches, princesa.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke – suspiró ella y entró en la casa.

Pude revivir la escena una y mil veces, de camino a mi piso, recreándome en el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios, tanto que estuve a punto de darme de bruces contra una farola. Logré llegar a casa sin más inconvenientes, y allí me tumbé en la cama, sin querer dormir, sólo pensando.

_  
And I can't predict Y no puedo predecir  
What the future's gonna bring Lo que el futuro traerá  
But those looks that she's been givin' me Pero esas miradas que me está echando  
Can only mean one thing Sólo pueden significar una cosa._

Nuestra relación siguió, ya eramos novios desde hacía cuatro meses, tras los muchos "Por fin!!!" de nuestros amigos. Y algo crecía entre los dos, un deseo, una pasión, un anhelo. Creí que era solo yo, pero la sorprendí mirándome varias veces con el mismo deseo que sentía yo. Una tarde de verano, solos en mi piso, ese deseo nos arrastró, y nos entregamos el uno al otro, sin reserva. Esa fue el mejor día de mi vida, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté con ella entre mis brazos, sentí algo más que cariño y deseo.

_  
__I think she likes me Creo que me gusta  
I think she might be the one Creo que puede ser "ella"  
And more than likely Y más que probable  
The best is still yet to come Lo mejor está todavía por llegar  
I think she likes me Creo que me gusta  
And maybe even might be love Puede que incluso sea amor. _

Era amor, sí, yo, que nunca creí que pudiese sentir otra vez esa sensación. Que creí estar hecho de hielo, pero descubría que tenía un corazón, capaz de amar y repleto de sentimientos hacia una sola persona: una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeralda. Y, aunque no sabía que nos deparaba el futuro, pero en ese momento estaba lleno de esperanzas, lleno de alegría. Estaba feliz.

_Our first kiss Nuestro primer beso  
Said more than goodnight Dice más que buenas noches  
I bet I relived it Apostaría a que lo he revivido  
A thousand times Cientos de veces  
And I can't predict Y no puedo predecir  
What the future's gonna bring Lo que el futuro traerá  
But those looks that she's been givin' me Pero esas miradas que me está echando  
Can only mean one thing Sólo pueden significar una cosa. _

Todavía sigo recordando ese beso, y los miles que vinieron detrás; así como recordaba con dulzura aquel primer encuentro de pasión, algo torpe y desmañado, que fue mejorando con el tiempo y la práctica. Puff, me estoy volviendo un pervertido, es la influencia de ese Kakashi, agh!

_  
__I think she likes me Creo que me gusta  
And I know I like her Y se que a ella le gusto  
It's kind of frightening Casi da miedo  
'Cause it's too soon to be sure Porque es muy pronto para estar seguro  
I think she likes me Creo que me gusta  
And maybe even might be love Puede que incluso sea amo_r

Descubrí el amor, y luché por mantenerlo a mi lado. Cierto que tuvimos nuestras disputas, sobre todo con el inner de Sakura, menudo genio! Pero por lo demás, atravesamos una época feliz, que llegó a su punto álgido el día en que, armándome de valor. Sí, valor, pues estaba algo asustado, le pedí que se casara conmigo. Y, como podéis comprobar, dijo sí, y hasta hoy, han sido, todos sin excepción, días felices.

- Con quién hablas cariño??? – dijo Sakura, bostezando y sentándose en el regazo de su marido, besándole con dulzura. Ambos miraron a la cunita frente a ellos, donde dos pequeños gemelos miraban a su padre y hacían ruiditos típicos de bebes.

- Les contaba nuestra historia cielo – repuso él – nuestra primera cita, y hasta ahora. Para que cuando sean mayores, busquen el amor. Como yo lo encontré en ti.

- Sasuke, te quiero – dijo ella enternecida.

- Y yo a ti, saku, y yo a ti.


End file.
